Akai Kumo Red Cloud
by HateIsLoveButStronger
Summary: white-haired boy Kaiyu is found feasting upon his fellow Black Op agents by Deidara and Sasori who have come to "invite" him to join the Akatsuki. Yaoi, humour, killings, etc.
1. The Invitation

Okay so… here's the profile so ya don't get lost:

Name: Sazuki Kaiyu

Age: 17

Hair: white, chin length, straight, bangs are in face and the back is spiked out.

Eyes: his left is blind (so a very light blue-ish white) and his right is red. He wears black kohl under his eyes.

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: three lobe piercings on right ear (small silver rings), snake bites (small silver rings) and a tongue stud

Personality: the life of the Akatsuki (when he joins), teases his enemies and seems childish in battles. Sucks at jutsu's of all kinds so Kaiyu uses throwing stars and kunai to fight. A bit blood thirsty but all-in-all a good guy (I suppose…)

Family: Mother was killed birthing Kaiyu and father is MIA from a mission.

Country: Sand

Special: chakra is basically non-existent (coz he fails at jutsu's) and his specialties are being funny and eating people. Yes, eating people. Like Hannibal Lector and that one guy who raped the little (dead) boys and then ate them.

And… well… heres the story!

(Third-person)

Foot steps echoed softly in the ears of a well-trained ninja. The Black Ops agent glanced up from his task and wiped the dark liquid from his mouth. "Ah, the Akatsuki. Would you like a bite?" the agent gestured down at his meal. The blonde shook his head, seemingly trying to keep his own meal within himself. The other, a short-haired ginger, sneered but said nothing. "Very well, then."

"Sazuki Kaiyu?" the agent nodded. "Our leader has been watching you closely. He would like to ask you to become a part of our rogue society of which you have heard about, I see," the blonde commented.

"Is that so? Well, I think I might just have to accept such an invitation. Thank Pein-sama for me, will you? Ah, you look taken back. You must be wondering how I know your leaders' name. well, let's just say I've done my research. Now, shall we?" Kaiyu untied his forehead protector and held it out. The blonde, Deidara, reached for his kunai and sliced the metal across its' emblem. The other, Sasori, turned abruptly, jumping from tree to tree, silently beckoning the others to follow. Kaiyu retied his forehead protector and trailed slightly behind Sasori and, now, Deidara.

Hey everyone (or no one coz I feel like I'll be talking to myself for awhile…) please leave a comment! Like… saying things that I misspelled or I got wrong in the anime/manga coz… well… its been years since I've watched or read Naruto soo…. Yeah! Sorry it was so short! Oh and I'll try not to make Kaiyu a Mary-Sue (cant think of the guy version… Marty Stu? Something like that…) anywho! Please comment! You don't hafta rate or anything but I like reviews and stuff! So yeah! If you wanna do a story with me, lemme know and I'll email with ya! Bye byes! *throws confetti and leaves*


	2. Some of the Crew

Woot chapter two! Okay I think all of the chapters are gonna be pretty short. Coz I fail and my ADHD takes over like every five minutes, causing me to forget my train of thought and suddenly needing ramen and Harry Potter yaoi… I apologize now. ^_^"

(third-person still)

A man with fiery-red hair and several bridge bolts nodded a greeting at his newest killing machine, "Kaiyu, it is nice to have you here in our…hideout…" Pein stated, obviously impressed by the blonde and ginger's accomplishment. "I hope they weren't unnecessarily rough with you."

Kaiyu's face broke out in a wide grin "Not at all, leader! In fact, I was quite happy to go with Deidara and Sasori." As before with the two aforementioned , Pein seemed mildly surprised by the albino's knowledge, although he brushed it off easily and instead nodded his approval. Kaiyu watched as his leader turned, sweeping into the furthest room which he guessed to be either his study or his bedroom. The red-eyed ninja turned to face the rest of the rebels "Hey, I'm Kaiyu of the Sand!" he shouted with much enthusiasm.

A blue-skinned man strode up to the albino, arms crossed firmly against his broad chest "Kisame of the Mist." Behind the gilled man was a pale, long haired male who spoke next.

"I am Uchiha Itachi of the Leave village known as Konaha."

"Ah, the legend of the Uchiha's. So, you killed your clan, left your younger brother alive to suffer and now you're working against the poor guy to kidnap his best friend in order to gain the Kyuubi? Sadistic bastard aren't you?" Kaiyu chuckled lightly to himself. Kisame fumed quietly while Itachi merely blinked at the newcomer as if he found him slightly entertaining.

"I'm Tobi! And I'm a good boy!" a rather loud and hyper voice said, making Kaiyu turn in curiosity. He found himself looking at a strange man with dark fluffy hair and an orange mask with a light etching of a spiral rounding its way from the edge to where a nose would be if it were visible. The albino greeted the hyper-active man with a smile and, in return, he was glomped. Deidara snorted softly at this, heading off to his own bedroom. Sasori followed the blonde through a door, making it obvious, to Kaiyu, that it was _their _bedroom.

_Hmmm… I wonder if they're together _Kaiyu scratched the back of his head in wonder.

"Hidan." Kaiyu turned to meet a violet-eyed man with large muscles and slicked back white hair.

"Hidan. Are you by any chance an albino?" The Sand ninja asked, pointing to the hair colour they shared. "Nope, sure ain't. but you look fuckin' hot with that one red eye of yours. Too bad it's not the Sharingon or Mangeko like the Uchiha's have. And what the hell's with the white one? Makes you look kinda fucked up."

Kaiyu laughed "Nah, I'm just blind in that eye." The large man just nodded at this, pointing at a door.

"That's your room. Feel free to jack off or fuck some whore or whatever in there. Zetsu don't mind." Kaiyu tilted his head slightly, wondering who Zetsu was. Hidan barked out a laugh "You'll meet 'im. Kinda hard to miss."

Oh mah god look at the size of that one! that's like 3 of the first chapters! Woot! I think I'm getting' a hang of this :D


End file.
